


Run Away

by ViolentVioletEye



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Camping, Child Abuse, Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, F/F, F/M, Fuck canon i'll do this my own way, How Do I Tag, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Niflheim is good, Noctis Lucis Caelum is in danger, Not Canon Compliant, Protect Noctis at all costs, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: Cor and Nyx will do what they have to to protect the young Lucis Prince that has stolen their hearts. Even if it means protecting him from his own people.Aka, what if (most) Lucis was evil, and Niflheim was actually good?
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric, Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Iedolas Aldercapt & Ardyn Izunia, Iedolas Aldercapt & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	1. Camping!

Noctis had always wanted to go camping. He had read about the heroes in his books doing that all the time. So when he had woken up in Uncle Cor's arms, with Mr. Nyx—he hated it when Noctis called him that, he wanted just Nyx, but Noctis couldn't help it as it was only polite!—walking beside them and carding his fingers through his fluffy hair, he was overjoyed when Uncle Cor said they were going camping! He was a little confused, though. The last thing he remembered was being in a car, heading home after some dumb festival his father dragged him to. He hadn't wanted to go, but he didn't have much of a choice. He said he had princely duties. Noctis hated being a prince. He never got to do anything fun or go anywhere exciting and new. He was always stuck in the castle, listening to his boring tutor drone on about the history of places he couldn't visit! Even at the festival, he couldn't do _anything._ He had to stand by his father and be perfectly still and behaved. It had been so boring.

Oh well. He didn't care! He was going camping! With two of his most favorite people, too! Uncle Cor and Mr. Nyx! Mr. Nyx was basically his best friend. He guarded his room and trailed after him wherever he went, no matter how boring it was. When Noctis was too restless to sleep he told him stories of his home, of how colorful and lively it was. Noctis had asked if he could take him there, but Mr. Nyx had gotten very quiet and almost… Sad. Noctis didn't like making him sad. So he never asked again. But he soaked up his stories and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Uncle Cor?" He piped up, wiggling a bit to get comfortable in the man's arms. He had sat up and leaned his cheek against his shoulder since he had woken up. He loved how his Uncle Cor smelled. He loved everything about him. He knew how busy he could be, but he always made time to see him. Sometimes Noctis felt like Uncle Cor would rather stay and play with him then do adult stuff. It gave him a happy, warm feeling in his chest that he didn't feel that often. He wanted him around as much as possible to feel that, even if others said he was selfish for wanting so much of the Immortal's time. They never said it to his face, but Noctis heard… He always heard. But while Nyx had the best stories, Cor always told the best jokes. He could get Noctis from crying to giggling in a matter of minutes. He had done it plenty of times. Noctis liked laughing. Oh, and he had really cool fishing tales, too! He promised he'd teach him how to fish one day. Maybe they could do that while camping!

"Yes, little one?" Cor hummed.

"Where's father?"

Nyx faltered in his steps but Cor didn't. Nyx hurried to keep up with him, his hands clenched behind his back so Noctis didn't see.

"Your father couldn't make it," Cor answered Noctis in an even voice. "So he entrusted us with you."

"Oh." Noctis didn't feel as much disappointment as a young son should when they find out their father couldn't make it to something. He and his father didn't really spend much time together outside of 'duties,' and honestly? He was kinda glad he wasn't here. He'd sour the mood. He always did. But camping would be fun with Uncle Cor and Mr. Nyx! Anything was fun with them! "Where are we going to camp?" He asked brightly. "A forest?"

"Oh, definitely." Cor shifted his hold on him so he could free a hand to ruffle his hair. Noctis shrieked and then giggled, swatting playfully at his hands. "Nyx will buy us some supplies while you and I find a nice place to camp."

"Can we camp near the ocean?" Noctis tugged on Cor's sleeve when he pulled his hand back. "I wanna fish! You promised you'd teach me _ages_ ago!" Cor chuckled.

"I did, I did. Well, beaches are hard to come by in the area." Noctis deflated. "But ponds aren't, and they always have fish too." Noctis's eyes brightened and he clapped his little hands together, cheering. Nyx grinned as he watched. He glanced over his shoulder once more, probably for the fiftieth time since they had started walking. But if Cor wasn't worried, then neither was he.

He didn't have Cor with him when he went to get supplies as he had asked. They couldn't be seen together. Cor was well known and he'd make waves anywhere he went. Noctis they _definitely_ couldn't take. It'd be all over the news before the end of the hour. But Nyx? He was a nobody. On top of that, he was so obviously Galahd. No one gave a shit about a Galahd. The convenience store clerk eyed him with suspicion as he entered, but Nyx made sure to ignore him as he went straight for the shelves of food. He had approximately 7,500 gil. He didn't have to spend it all in one sitting of course. But he needed a tent fit for three people, maybe two. Noctis was small. Maybe some firestarters and of course, some food in case hunting and fishing was a bust. It wouldn't be bad to get some lanterns too. The last thing they needed was some daemons crawling on their asses. Cor said he had that handled, but it never bit Nyx in the ass to be prepared. You know what did bite him in the ass? Being unprepared.

By the end of his little shopping spree, he had three lanterns, some fire starters, a two-person tent, a case of water, a cast iron pot to put over the fire that came with a kit of cooking utensils and crudely made bowls and forks and spoons, and canned soup they'd be able to crack open and use the pot to make stew for. As he went for the counter, everything tucked under his arm, something caught his attention. He hesitated, then nodded to himself before he approached the counter and dumped everything onto it. He made a gesture for the cashier to wait before he darted back down an aisle, grabbed something off a shelf, and then came back.

"Going campin'?" Nyx nodded as the cashier rang him up. "Just be careful, daemons are getting braver these days."

When Nyx left the shop, he had 4,735 gil left. He wasn't too worried. Even if Cor didn't have any luck at fishing with Noctis, he could try himself. It was in his blood to be good at it. Even then, if it got really rough, they could risk taking a job here or there. Most people turned a blind eye to anything shady as long as their jobs got taken and their troubles went away. After leaving the convenience store, he had to practically search the rest of the tiny village to find his next stop. But he found what he was looking for near the end, in a multi-purpose shop. It was aimed mainly towards hunting, but there was a small enough section in the very corner. A fishing section, with rods and basic bait. If Nyx had the right supplies, he'd make his own bait. But they don't have what he needed for the recipe, nor did he have the money to spare. He bought an adult fishing rod and a child rod, two boxes of bait, and decided a tacklebox can wait. He left with 1,500 less gil, but he knew it'd be worth it.

He had been right. He met up with Cor and Noctis on the outskirts of the forest like they promised. Noctis ran to meet him and Nyx quickly set his things down so he could catch the Prince when he jumped up into his arms, giggling and squealing. Nyx laughed as he swung the Prince around. "Hey there, little star! I'm guessing you found a good place to camp?" Noctis nodded eagerly as Cor approached.

"It's by this really pretty pond! There's lots of fish in there, Uncle Cor said so! Did you get the poles? Did you, did you?" Nyx laughed and bounced Noctis up and down, making the Prince giggle and squeal.

"I sure did! They were expensive, but they were well worth it!" He set Noctis down in favor of picking his bags of purchases back up. The owner of the hunting shop had given him a case for the poles free of charge, and Cor grabbed those along with a couple of other bags from the convenience store. He raised an eyebrow when Nyx made a point to stop him from taking a certain bag so he could carry it himself but didn't push it as Noctis clung to the end of his sleeve so as not to get lost as they walked into the forest.

Noctis hadn't been exaggerating when he said the pond was pretty. By the time they set up camp in the small clearing and got a fire started, the sun was setting. Nyx had set up camp while Cor taught Noctis the basis of fishing, and from Noctis's giggles and Cor's usually rare chuckles, Nyx had the feeling that not a lot of fishing was being done. Not that he minded of course. He had gotten those cans of stew for a reason. He lit the lanterns and placed them on the outskirts of the camp. He knew they wouldn't do much. He just hoped Cor hadn't been bluffing when he said it had that bit under control. Once he had the fire going, he positioned the pot just right, broke open one of the cans, and poured it into the pot. He squinted at the amount, then added a second can.

A delicious smell wafted through the clearing, and fishing was soon forgotten as Cor's and Noctis's stomachs called them to the fire. Nyx was sitting on a log Cor had drug over, stirring the stew with a spoon that he had gotten from the kit that came with the pot. "Smells great. What is it?"

"Can says it's something called Soldier's Beef Stew." Cor raised an eyebrow. Nyx smirked. "Yeah, I know, but it seems pretty filling and it was cheap." Cor snorted while Noctis peered down into the pot. "Careful little star, you don't wanna burn yourself!"

"When is it gonna be ready?" Noctis whined, leaning back on his heels. "I'm hungry!" Nyx's face fell and Cor's eyes softened. They hated hearing those words, even though there was food quite literally in front of them, almost done.

"I know, little star." No sooner then he had uttered those words, Nyx suddenly perked up. "Wait! I almost forgot! I got you a buddy!" Noctis blinked and tilted his head as he watched Nyx grab a bag and pull it over. He dropped it in front of him. "Here you go kiddo, consider it an early birthday present!" Cor's eyebrows lifted before his face softened as Noctis pulled the item from the bag and squealed.

It was a plush Chocobo, with bright yellow feathers and soft brown orbs for eyes. It had been cheap, but it looked decently made. Cor doubted he'd have to stitch it up too much. "I love her! Thank you, Mr. Nyx! Thank you thank you thank you!' He threw his arms around Nyx's neck, gripping the plushie in one hand as Nyx laughed. Cor took over stirring the stew as he watched, hiding his small smile by glancing down at the stew.

"It seems as though dinner is ready to be served."

Noctis ate two bowls. He wanted a third, but Nyx and Cor were able to deter him with a candy bar Nyx had grabbed at the convenience store. He had been ecstatic to have something he had never seen, and Nyx and Cor both had a feeling they had made a mistake to give him some sugar. But the kid had only made it through half before he was knocked out, wrapped up in a blanket that Cor had him wrapped in when he woke up in his arms. He had Nyx's plushie slotted in his arms, and it was the picture-perfect 'awww' moment. While Nyx cleaned up the bowls and spoons put them into the now-empty pot to be washed, Cor moved Noctis into the tent so he was warm and safe. He zipped up the tent door partly so he could still keep an eye on him and get to him easily enough without destroying the tent.

"That wasn't so bad." He glanced back at Nyx.

"Did you think it would be?" Nyx shrugged and leaned back against the log. Cor came over and sat on the log itself, crossing his arms as he did.

"I thought we'd have a lot more difficulty making it look like an accident."

"Well, it helped that I slit the driver's throat before you warped us out there."

"When they do get that car out of the canyon, they're gonna realize something's up when they can't find our bodies."

Cor shrugged. Nyx glanced around the campfire. "You sure those lights of yours are gonna stop the daemons?" Cor nodded.

"This isn't the first time I've gone camping. Admittedly it was always for missions, but they work. And don't worry, I'm sure the lanterns are helping too." Nyx snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. They fell silent as they stared at the fire. "Do you feel bad?" Cor glanced at him. "About the driver, I mean." Cor stared at him before he looked at the fire again.

"No," he admitted. "Scientia was a rejected bastard of royal blood." Nyx blinked.

"I thought you didn't care about bloodlines."

"I don't. But he did. He didn't care about Noct or how he was treated. He only became his driver to try and get on Regis's good side."

Nyx's teeth ground together at the sound of Regis's name. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the flickering flames of their campfire. His eyes gradually slid shut as the exciting events of that day caught up with him. Cor glanced down at him and got a fond look in his eyes before he started thinking about what had caused all of this.

_Cor stood outside the bedroom door, hands clenched at his sides. He could hear the faint sobs on the other side, trying so frantically to stay silent. He doesn't know how long he stands outside the bedroom, in the empty and isolated hallway. Well. It wasn't entirely empty. There was a guard at Noctis's door at all times, and on that day it was Nyx Ulfric. The young, baby-faced twenty-year-old soldier said nothing as Cor struggled with himself. He stood still as if he were made of stone, his gaze cold and angry as he listened to the Crown Prince cry with him. Cor glanced at Nyx. He was too young to look so hardened. He almost scoffed as he realized he was one to talk. But he had entered this life on his own young, foolish choice. Nyx hadn't gotten that chance. When Lucis took their island from Nilfhelm they had given them a choice. Die, or serve under his great Majesty Regis._

_It made Cor sick._

_Finally, finally, when the rage wasn't boiling in his veins, he knocked carefully on the door._ _He heard a soft gasp and the sobs stopped, and he knew the crier had just clamped his lips shut and stopped breathing. He hated it when he did that. "My Prince?" Cor's voice was gentle despite the rage still burning away at his gut. "May I come in?" The silence stretched on before he heard soft footsteps and the door pulled open. He knelt so he was eye to eye with the bloodshot, watery eyes of his Highness, Noctis Lucis Caelum. "Are you alright?" He whispered. Noctis's bottom lip trembled before he was sobbing all over again. He lurched forward and hugged Cor as tightly as he could, burrowing himself into his chest as if he could protect him from the horrible castle life._

 _As he cradled Noctis's small form, running his hand up and down his back, Noctis retold the tale he had already heard from the servants' gossip. He had just wanted to spend time with his father. He wanted to play, he wanted him to read him one of his favorite stories. He even just wanted him to_ look _at him and just_ talk _to him. But he had pushed too hard, he wouldn't listen when he was told to leave, and he had paid the price for it._

_Cor cupped Noctis's cheek and everything in him burned as he saw a faint red imprint of a calloused and large hand. He heard Nyx suck in a deep breath beside him. He hadn't gotten the chance to see it himself. He had been looking everywhere for the Prince he was in charge of guarding, and he only found him when he went sprinting past him. The kid was fast, and by the time Nyx had caught up with him he had gotten himself into his room and refused to let Nyx in. Cor knew he was trying to keep himself under control just like him. They were both resisting the urge to storm into Regis's office and run him through. Cor would never understand the 180 his ex-friend's personality had made. He had never been the best man, but after his wife died on a bloody birth bed he had only gotten worse. He didn't care for his only son at all. The boy was practically raised by nannies and guards, and Cor had to practically push for Regis to give the boy a tutor when he started getting older. He could only imagine how he'd have to fight for him to give the boy a teacher for fighting once he got old enough. He supposed he could teach him, push comes to shove. Perhaps Nyx too, if he survived long enough._

_Sometimes Cor felt more like Noctis's actual father then his Godfather._

_"I hate it here," Noctis sobbed out. "It's so cold, and lonely! Father doesn't like me! No one likes me! It'd be better if I was dead!"_

_"That's not true," Cor whispered and had to resist the urge to keep his voice from shaking with emotion. "I like you. I like you_ very _much. And so does Nyx." He and the Glaive had gotten on a first name basis after basically raising Noctis together for the past two years. "If you were dead, we would be so sad."_

_"Father wouldn't!" Noctis sobbed. "He would be happy! He'd finally be happy!"_

"Uncle Cor…?"

Cor and Nyx both looked up. Nyx was suddenly wide awake as Cor stood up. Noctis was poking his head out of the tent, trembling as he clutched the plushie Nyx had given him. Cor knelt and opened his arms, and the young boy immediately sprinted out of the tent and into his godfather's arms. Cor sat back on the log as he cradled him to his chest. "What's wrong, little star?" Nyx asked worriedly.

"Nightmare," Noctis muttered as he chewed on his thumbnail.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cor whispered. Noctis shook his head and buried his face into the crook of Cor's neck. Cor hummed sadly and rocked him back and forth. He was glad one of Noctis's nannies had taught him how to hold him right when he was but a small infant. Noctis still loved to be held like that, and it helped that he was so small for his age. It was probably a lack of sunlight and play. He hoped being outside would help that.

Nyx watched them, his elbow propped up on the log and his head leaned into his hand. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought back to when he decided to do this.

_Cor's office was stuffy and small. There wasn't anything that personalized it, but then again, Nyx supposed he was out on the field more than he was in here. He had to slip past his narrow-faced secretary that was racist towards Galahd just so he'd be able to see him, and for the first time, he was thankful for the magic that flowed in his veins._

_When he dropped the cloak that kept him invisible, Cor didn't even jump. He just lifted his eyes from his current form and stared at him. Nyx stared back at him before he swallowed._

_"The King lied to me."_

_Cor stopped writing._

_"My mother is dead. She's uh, been dead. She was on the boat with my sister. You know, the one the King fried with lightning? Yeah."_

_Silence stretched on between them as Cor stared at him. Finally, he said; "I'm very sorry." But Nyx shook his head and approached the desk, eyes shining._

_"I'm not here for your apology or pity, old man. Only one thing is keeping me here now. It's the same thing keeping you here." Cor set down his pen. "Noctis."_

_"What are you implying?" Cor asked, his tone low. Nyx leaned forward and dropped his voice to a whisper._

_"I'm implying that we get him the_ **_fuck out of here."_ **

Nyx woke up before Cor and Noctis to go fishing. It felt nice to be near a body of water again, no matter how small it was. It was no ocean, nor was it any Galahd, but it was certainly better than that metal box Insomnia had been with its towers and skyscrapers. He couldn't understand how people could live like that. It was so claustrophobic.

Suddenly, he heard little footsteps behind him. He glanced back and saw Noctis, still holding that Chocobo plushie. He couldn't decide on a name just yet. They had talked about it last night, to get his mind off of his nightmare before they all turned in for bed. Noctis still looked sleepy, but that didn't stop him from plopping down beside Nyx in the grass and cuddling into his side. The ex-glaive wrapped his arm around him and held him close, ruffling his hair and drawing out a soft giggle. He, truthfully, wasn't sure what they'd do next. He wondered if they really could just constantly travel, camping and fishing and cooking over an open flame. It was a life he certainly wasn't opposed to. But he knew that probably wasn't possible. Every area had a winter, and daemons would always be a problem. Maybe once Noctis got older and his face started changing, they'd be able to stay at a Haven now and then.

"Mr. Nyx, I didn't know you knew how to fish."

"Oh, I sure do. My mother taught me. My sister was never fond of it though, she was always collecting seashells. One time, she found this huge one. And I mean _huge…"_

Oh well. He and Cor would tackle that later. He knew they'd both do what they'd have to keep Noctis from falling into that bastard King's hands again.


	2. Cid and Cindy

Cid Sophiar frowned deeply as he stared at the radio sitting on the folding metal table. He was in his garage as he usually was, taking a lunch break. He had already fixed two cars, and he was nearly done with his third one. He always worked a lot when he was particularly stressed. He was going quicker than normal thanks to his granddaughter, Cindy. She was fourteen and oh so bright, and every day she looked more and more like her mother. She had her spunk and her father’s approach to things. Astrals rest their souls. But despite the long day of working and being starving before he sat down, his lunch was hardly touched. His cup of steaming ramen noodles sat in front of him, barely eaten, and his glass of orange juice only had a few sips taken out of it. His food had been forgotten about after the radio began its broadcast.

**_“Breaking news. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum has gone missing. He was heading home from the Morning Sun Festival in a separate car from his father when it went off the road and crashed into the canyon. The car has been retrieved, but there are signs that the Prince and his retainers made it out alive. The King has issued a warrant out for the retainers' arrest, as he believes his son has been kidnapped.”_ **

Cindy came around the corner and paused, staring at the radio.

**“The two retainers were Cor Leonis ‘The Immortal,’ and Glaive and guard, Nyx Ulfric. Their pictures, along with the prince’s, have been posted everywhere online and in cities. The King begs for people to come forward if they see anything, and if anyone is found to be withholding information or knowingly sheltering them, they will be executed. The Prince has been missing for nearly two weeks now.”**

Cindy shuddered, but she felt no fear. She hurried up to her grandfather’s side and took his calloused hand. “Paw-paw, what do we do?” She whispered. Cid squeezed her hand gently, then stood and ruffled her hair.

“We don’t panic,” he told her, then walked out of the garage. She was right at his heels, flicking the garage door switch down so it shut behind them. “And we tell them. If they don’t already know.” He fixed his eyes on the small shed he had in the back of his garage. The weeds were high, blocking part of it from view. It used to be his son’s art studio. After he had moved out, Cid had turned it into a storage place for some things he didn’t use that much. But for the last week, the boxes had been sitting in a corner of his garage and the shed was being used by a certain runaway prince and his so-called ‘retainers.’

Noctis was beady-eyed as he watched Nyx and Cor rush around the room. At least, they tried to. It was a very small place. There was only really room for the couch and the bed that pulled out of it and a few crates here or there they used for storing their food and clothes. There was a radio on one of the boxes, which they had just shut up midway through the broadcast. They heard their names, and that was enough for them. The bed itself was decently sized though. Nyx had only woken up on top of Cor once, much to the disgruntled amusement to the older warrior and Nyx’s utter mortification. Some nights they let Noctis sleep in the apartment Cid and Cindy shared above Hammerhead though, so he and Cindy could have little ‘sleep-overs.’ The two had hit it off so well despite the considerable age gap between them, with Noctis being eight and Cindy being fourteen. Nyx and Cor had been adamant that Noctis didn’t stay cooped up in the shack, but it was a bit more dangerous for them to just let him run around since Cid usually had clients coming and going for their cars. They found a way around that thanks to the hills that were all around Hammerhead. If they stayed far enough from the main roads, then there was such a low chance of running into someone that it was worth the risk. Noctis and Cindy often ran around in there, with Cor always nearby and keeping a close eye on them. Nyx stayed back at the Hammerhead guard to fill in Cindy’s place and earn their keep. He knew he didn’t have to. Cid and Cor were old friends, apparently, but there wasn’t anything else for him to do. Cindy would bring them dinner in the darkness of the night, and they could only use a gas lamp so as not to draw too much attention to the shack. As far as everyone knew, it was still just a storage place. Yes, their time here had been peaceful and fun. They hadn’t been caught and not a soul had seen them. But it was time to leave.

Cor and Nyx were talking to each other rapidly, sometimes so quickly Noctis couldn’t keep up. It didn’t help that he had been roused from his midday nap during the chaos. “I thought it’d be at least another day or two,” Cor growled as he shoved some clothes into a bag. Cindy had gone out and got them some shortly after they arrived, bless her heart. It felt weird for Nyx to be out of uniform, after four years in it it had felt like a second skin. But it was also almost… Liberating. He and Cor were both wearing an outfit Cindy had bought them. Cor was wearing a long sleeve, black button-up shirt over a white shirt, jeans and combat boots. Nyx learned he got cold easily, even though Cor refused to admit it. Nyx himself was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a left breast pocket, a light blue checkered flannel over that, and dark jeans with tennis shoes. But as he and Nyx rushed to pack everything up, he kicked off his shoes and reached for some boots that were much like Cor’s.

“I’m surprised it took this long,” Nyx admitted, sitting on the bed to pull on his boots. He felt a small hand on his arm and he looked over as he tied the laces by memory. He pushed on a strained smile as he saw Noctis’s confused and worried eyes blinking up at him. He was wearing an outfit Cindy had gotten for him too. It was some white jean shorts that went to his knees, and a green shirt that he kept tucked in. Old habits die hard, Nyx supposed. “Hey, little star. Sorry to wake you, but we have to go.”

“Are we going for another walk?”

“No, little star. I’m afraid we’re leaving for good.” Noctis blinked before his face fell.

“But, Cindy and I were going to read some more stories tonight!” Cor walked over to the right bedside and set down a bag, grabbing Noctis’s Chocobo plushie and pushing into the bag. Noctis made a sad noise but didn’t fight it.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But we can’t stay here anymore?”

“Why not?!”

Nyx and Cor hesitated before they glanced at each other. Noctis still had no idea. They didn’t know how to break it to him that they never planned on going home, or that his father was currently hunting them down and if they were caught he’d absolutely have their heads for this and Noctis would probably never see the light of day again. “It's getting colder in this area,” Nyx finally pushed out. “We wanna get somewhere warmer, so we can get some more fishing in.” Noctis pouted, but the promise of fishing sedated him. For now. Nyx and Cor knew they’d have to tell him the truth at some point, but… Not right now. They couldn’t right now.

Suddenly, the door opened. Cor grabbed for his katana while Nyx’s hand sparked, but they both relaxed as they realized it was just Cid. Cindy was peering around him and she and Noctis shared a sad little wave. “We have to go,” the young boy pouted. Cindy’s eyes saddened.

“I know,” she whispered.

“I see you heard.” Cid glanced towards Noctis and then looked at them. “But you don’t have to go.”

“We’d hate to keep eating your food,” Cor responded evenly.

“Ulfric is pulling his weight around the garage just fine.” Nyx grunted his thanks as he pulled on his other boot.

“The customers are gonna get too friendly with me,” he told him nonchalantly. Cid’s shoulders dropped and he sighed. He knew he couldn’t keep them here. He wouldn’t ever dream of turning them into Regis, but he also knew this could be one of the first places his ex-friend looked. They had all been friends, once upon a time.

“Alright. Just be careful. We’re supposed to have a bad winter.” He didn’t know if that was the truth or not, but he had to put on a front for Noctis. He hoped for their sakes, with their flimsy tent and few blankets, that it wasn’t. Cindy suddenly perked up before she turned and ran off, though no one noticed. Cid had gotten busy with crouching in front of Noctis and talking to him about where they’d be going next. Cor said it’d probably be a beach, though he wasn’t sure. Nyx jumped the bed to stand beside Cor on the other side, holding one of their bags so Cor could stuff their clothes and blankets in there. They had just about packed everything up and the sun was a little past halfway through the sky when they moved to the Hammerhead, which Cid had closed down for the day. They were gathered in the kitchen. Noctis nibbled on a blueberry muffin Cid had given him while he and Cor bickered on whether or not they would take some of their food to go. It was obvious Cor was losing as Cid was already handing cans to Nyx, who dutifully put them into the bags. He had only known the mechanic for a week and he knew nothing could change his mind.

“Cindy, girl! Bring down some blankets, would you? And see if you can find that old sleeping bag of yours!”

“Hang on, paw-paw!”

Cindy came rushing down the steps, holding something in her arms. It was a small quilt, and something was wrapped up. She went over to Noctis who peered at the quilt with an air of interest, then they widened in amazement as Cindy pulled the fabric down to reveal what it had been hiding. She beamed. “Happy birthday, Noct!” In her hands was a plushie of a… Tonberry. Nyx looked on in amusement while Cor’s eyebrows shot up, while Cid looked almost exasperated.

“Shiva’s tits,” he muttered as he turned away. Cor swatted his shoulder. The seal-like creature was holding a little lantern, which Cindy showed could swing as she rocked it back and forth.

“You seemed to really like them from that fable book of mine, so, I made you one! Sorry if the stitching isn’t the best, paw-paw just taught me last year!” Noctis took it carefully, grinning widely as he looked down at it. Cor and Nyx looked at Cid, who refused to look at them as he slipped another can into their food bags.

“I love it!” He squealed, hugging it to his chest as he jumped up and down. Cindy beamed, then blinked as Noctis suddenly stopped and his shoulders fell.

“Noct? What's the matter?” She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and frowned.

“It’s not my birthday yet! I can’t take it!” Cindy blinked and then smiled sadly. That was true. His birthday wasn’t for another week. She had hoped they’d still be here, but she always knew that wouldn’t be possible. That was why she rushed to make it in just a week. She stayed up for hours every night, slaving over every stitch and piece of fabric. It had been her biggest project yet, and she was so proud of it despite being rushed.

“That's okay! We probably won’t see each other on your birthday, so I want you to have it now!” Noctis frowned.

“I’m going to miss you,” he admitted softly. Cindy’s eyes softened.

“I’m gonna miss you too,” she admitted, then pulled him into a tight hug. “But that's okay! We’re bound to see each other again!” Noctis sniffled but refused to let himself cry. Cindy was right! They’d see each other again, surely! Maybe he could even bring his father! Cindy could make anyone lighten up and smile! Even Uncle Cor! She’d surely be able to make his father smile!

Cid and Cindy were able to follow them to the outskirts of the town. Cindy and Noctis held hands the entire way there, with the Tonberry plushie tucked underneath Noctis’s arm. Cor, Nyx, and Cid talked in low voices as they walked behind them, and Cindy distracted Noctis by talking about the fables they had seen the Tonberries in. Cid told Nyx and Cor that his granddaughter had been obsessed with those things since she was young, which explained his reaction to the plushie. He told them to prepare themselves because Noctis would probably never shut up about Tonberries ever again.

“And what about the sewing?” Cor asked with an entirely straight face, but the corners of his mouth threatened to twitch up into a smile in response to the scalding glare Cid sent his way.

“It teaches her how to have a steady hand! Every mechanic needs that knowledge!” Nyx snickered and Cid turned his sharp glare towards him. “Don’t make me dislike you just as you’re about to leave boy, because that bad luck will follow you everywhere.” Nyx laughed while Cor chuckled.

They said goodbye to them way too soon, Noctis felt like. He didn’t want to leave, but he did miss fishing. There weren’t any good fishing spots around Hammerhead, and he was eager to see if he could finally catch a fish—long enough to pull it out of the water, of course. He tried to think about that as he waved to Cindy one last time. She and Cid stayed there, Cid’s hand on his granddaughter’s shoulder, while Cor, Nyx, and Noctis disappeared into the hills. They stood there for a while longer, both secretly hoping they would end up coming back. But soon, the sun was dipping lower and lower, and Cid finally patted Cindy’s shoulder before he turned back. “Come on, kid. Sun’s about to set.”

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Cindy whispered as she followed him back to the Hammerhead garage. It was going to feel so empty, now. She wasn’t so sure she’d be able to look at her fable books ever again.

“Of course. They’re watching each other’s back.” He glanced down at her and gave her one of his rare, soft smiles. She felt a bit better at the sight. “The Caelums have always had the Astrals on their side, my dear. They’ll watch over him.” She nodded, rubbing at her eyes as they continued along the path. Behind them, off to the side, a shrub trembled for a small shape leaped out of it. They were fox shaped, with larger ears and a longer, fluffier tail. A ruby horn spiraled out of its forehead. It looked after the granddaughter and grandfather duo, then looked towards where Nyx and Cor had disappeared with the runaway prince. It huffed.

**_Why am I always sent to clean up Bahamut’s messes?_ ** Carbuncle thought to himself before he trotted after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added that plushie just for my friend Phoni on the Ardynoct discord! Thanks for all of the support and inspiration!


	3. Bloody Cut Off

Cor sighed as he headed back for their recent camp. Hunting had gone well, but forging hadn’t. He always tried to find some berries of some kind for them to eat. They needed more than just fish and the occasional piece of meat for their diet, especially for such a young boy like Noctis. But fall was creeping in fast if the falling leaves told him anything. Winter would follow quickly, and Cor was concerned. Their tent was flimsy. They had gotten it from a convenience store after all. He wasn’t too worried about money, at least. Shortly after they had left, he and Nyx discovered the stash of gil Cid had left for them in one of their bags. 15,000 gil. That would last them a good while. They wouldn’t have to take on a job until maybe the middle of winter, so long as the winter wasn’t too bad and they had to risk staying in havens and hotels. But for now, even though the fall nights were getting a bit cold, they could stay warm by huddling together with little Noctis squished between them. He had Cindy’s old sleeping bag to help keep him warm, and Nyx had picked up some sleeping bags for him and Cor a week after they had left Hammerhead. They also had the blankets Cid had been adamant about giving them, and they were thankful for Cindy thinking ahead and buying them long sleeve clothes. Cor shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached the campsite, then faltered. He heard something. What was it? He sped up and pushed himself into the clearing, then paused before he sighed.

“Good Bahamut, what the hell are you playing, Nyx?”

Nyx looked up and grinned. “It's pop, you old man!” He had Noctis on his shoulders, who was giggling and laughing. “I got a CD when we went through that last town! I’m sick of listening to boring radio show hosts debate about stupid crap!” Cor knew that ‘stupid crap’ was often about the immigrants, Galahd immigrants mainly, the war with the Niflheim Empire, and, of course, the disappearance of the prince and his two ‘kidnappers.’ (If they were somewhere where they could even get a signal, of course.) They always turned the station so Noctis didn’t hear about that. They still hadn’t told the kid, and they had been out on the road for nearly a month now. The fact that they had evaded any of the soldiers Regis had sent out was honestly like a gift sent from the Astrals themselves. They’d have to tell him one day. But… They were both, admittedly, avoiding it. Noctis didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t talk about the palace or his father. He didn’t seem to miss it at all. Neither of them could blame the kid.

Cor shook his head with a fond smile as he watched Nyx spin around, gripping onto the kid’s ankles to keep him steady on his shoulders. He sang to the lyrics in a high pitched voice, obviously copying the voice of the singer that was so sugary Cor felt like he was going to get a cavity just from listening. “Well, quit your dancing for a bit! I need help skinning these rabbits I got!” Nyx whined and spun Noctis one more time, then set him down next to the radio. The kid was still giggling, bobbing his head to the tune. Cor hoped he didn’t develop a taste for it. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive the two of them. Nyx came up to his side and knelt beside him, pulling out his Kukris and handing one off to Cor. They weren’t meant for skinning animals, but they worked well enough that they didn’t see the point of forking over the money for a proper knife.

“Hear anything on the radio except for some trash?” Cor asked as he worked on one rabbit and Nyx worked on the other. Noctis was caught up in having a conversation with his two plushies, so he knew he couldn’t hear. Nyx rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smack his arm while he was handling their dinner.

“Nope. The usual. Though I hear they’re looking in Lestallum though. People said they thought they saw you there.” Cor snorted.

“Could be true, could be fake. They could be trying to lure us somewhere else.”

“You think they know we’re listening?”

“I’m sure they’re assuming.”

“Well, what do we think we should do?” Cor was silent as he got through a tedious bit before he finally heaved a sigh.

“Keep going the way we’re going. Stay away from Lestallum, just in case.”

“We’re gonna run out of land to go to.”

“We could always double back.”

“That runs the risk of getting caught.”

“What do you suggest, we go to Niflheim? Or, Astrals-forbid,  _ Tenebrae?  _ I’d rather face Regis. At least we know Regis wouldn’t kill Noctis or do God knows what to him.”

Nyx huffed. “You know, Galahd  _ was  _ under Nilfheim’s territory for a long time.” Cor raised an eyebrow. “They didn’t mess with us. That's all I’m saying. I don’t think they’re as bad as people say they are.” Cor huffed.

“We’ve heard some pretty nasty rumors.”

“Do you have truth to those rumors?”

Cor shrugged. “My work wasn’t espionage. Regis doesn’t keep me informed. Regardless, we are  _ not  _ going to the empire.” Nyx huffed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t argue. The month out on the road together and the two years they had known each other before told him that he couldn’t often make him change his mind.

“We better figure out something, then… We’re gonna start running out of land.”

Cor’s chest was tight.

It wasn’t so tight that it was unbearable. He barely even felt it unless he was focusing on it. It didn’t hinder his walking and it didn’t even keep him awake, so he ignored it. He didn’t need Nyx coddling him like some mother hen. He did that with Noctis enough. Every time the kid so much as fell, Nyx was all over him, checking for any scrapes and bruises like they were mortal wounds. It was endearing to watch though. The kid certainly soaked up the attention. He never got much of it back at the castle. Cor laid on his back as he watched Nyx chase Noctis in the clearing they had settled in. It had been two more weeks since their discussion while skinning those rabbits, and Cor had been turning it over in his head. He knew Nyx was right. He’d be a fool if he didn’t believe it. But what he said had been right too. There wasn’t much else that they could go. He wasn’t willing to risk Nilfhelm at all, much less Tenebrae that they had been having a hissy fit with for years. And Niflheim… ugh. Cor would rather—

Nyx suddenly fell with a loud but choked cry. Cor was immediately on his feet while Noctis skidded to a stop.

“Nyx?” The child asked, reaching towards him. Nyx lurched up, clutching at his chest before he  _ screamed  _ and fell onto his back, thrashing around in the grass. Cor’s heart dropped. He had seen this happen to too many men and women before when they weren’t helpful to Regis anymore. He rushed forward and grabbed Noctis’s hand to stop him from touching Nyx. The poor kid was shaking and as pale as a sheet. Tears were in his eyes as he looked up at Cor for guidance. “W— What's happening to Nyx?!” Cor backed them away before he pushed Noctis towards the tent.

“Go in there, now.” Noctis looked between him and Nyx with wide eyes. “Noctis,  _ now!”  _ Noctis jumped and then scrambled off, whimpering as tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn’t know what was going on, and he didn’t like it when Cor yelled. He had heard him yell a few times, but never at him.

Nyx had sweated through his shirt when Cor rushed up to his side, pinning his shoulders to the floor to keep him still long enough for a quick once over. His pupils were so small they were practically nonexistent, his skin was ashen, and he was sweating so much Cor was sure he could fucking bathe in it. “Nyx, you have to breathe.”

_ “What,” _ Nyx hissed from behind gritted teeth,  _ “is going ON—”  _ He was cut off by his own scream, which echoed in the forest they had settled in for the night. Cor cringed and thought about covering his mouth, but then decided against it. He didn’t want it being bitten off.

“Regis is cutting off your connection to the crystal. He’s pulling the magic from your bloodstream.”

_ “What?!” _

“It’s a scare tactic. He hasn’t cut me off yet, so he thinks that I’ll come back and turn us in to save you.”

“Save me?! Am I gonna fucking  _ die?!” _

“Quiet! You’re going to scare Noctis!”

Nyx’s breath was labored, panicked. Cor couldn’t blame him. “I don’t know if you’ll die, Nyx. I’ve only seen one other person survive this, and that was Cid.” Nyx looked at him, his horror and shock clear in his eyes, but he didn’t get to ask as another bolt of pain bolted through him and he screamed again, rolling back and forth on the patch of grass he had already flattened from his fall.

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Cor, this is— It feels like there’s a bunch of  _ knives, FUCK!” _

“I can’t do anything,” Cor whispered as if speaking to himself. “I can’t…” He paused. He stared down at the ground, then looked at his hands. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, he’s cutting me off from the crystal too.”

“What?! B- But how is he going to scare you into turning us in?! And how aren’t you freaking the fuck out like me?!  _ OW!” _ Cor gritted his teeth and leaned back. He sucked in deep, slow breaths. The pain in his chest was much more prominent now.

“He doesn’t want to scare us into turning him in. He wants to keep us in one place so they can find us.” He didn’t tell Nyx that the reason why he wasn’t freaking out like him was because he had felt worse in the years he had been fighting; since he was thirteen and way too young to be with Regis. But Regis wanted him. He wanted the kid that saved King Mors from a Daemon, no matter how old he was.

“Fuck man,” Nyx hissed. He shoved himself to his feet, crouching back on the soles as he rocked back and forth. “Fuck, this is horrible, this is,” he pounded his fist against the earth,  _ “Fuck! _ What the fuck do we do?! We can’t let him get— We can’t—”

“He won’t,” Cor growled. He shoved himself to his feet and went towards the tent. “He’s not going to get his fucking hands on Noctis.”

Cor ignored the pain in his chest. He carried Nyx and took what he could of their supplies. The tent, the sleeping bags, some blankets Noctis could hold as he walked beside him, and some food. He took what didn’t need to be cooked so he could abandon the pot and cooking kit. They trudged on and on, for as long as they could, until the sun would start to set and they’d set up a makeshift camp. It got harder and harder to set up the tent but he pushed through, especially when the winds got rougher and much colder. Noctis was so confused. He cried often, begging to know what was wrong with Nyx, and why they were moving so much. Why couldn’t they just take him to father? Father’s doctors could help him!

Cor was able to push on for four days until it got too much. By then, Nyx wasn’t screaming that much. He had started vomiting blood on the second night, which terrified Noctis. Cor tried all he could, but his strength was wearing thin. The pain was blossoming in his chest, and he was beginning to see what Nyx had meant about the knives comment. The tent was barely put up, and the flap was completely down. They were far too close to Nifhelm’s borders, but he didn’t care. Noctis was crouched in front of him, gripping his pale face in both of his tiny, soft hands. He knew he was scaring the kid, but he couldn’t do anything. His hearing was beginning to go in and out, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He was barely able to keep sitting up, and Nyx laid on a sleeping bag, twitching and groaning. He was getting quiet. Too quiet. Cor knew that there was little hope for them now. He had been able to push it down for four days, but it was catching up on him now. Fast, too. He was sure by the end of the hour he’d be like Nyx, vomiting up blood and waiting for death to take him.

“Noctis,” he coughed shallowly, “you have to go.” Noctis whimpered. “There’s a town from the west. Do you— do you remember where west is?” Noctis nodded quickly, still clutching his godfather’s face.

“I can get father!” He whimpered. Cor could tell he was trying to be strong, but he could tell he was  _ terrified  _ too. “He can help, he can—” Cor reached up and grabbed his shoulders as firmly as he could. He shook from the exertion.

_ “Noct,  _ no matter what, you  _ cannot _ go back to your father.” Noctis blinked at him, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

“But, but why? He can help you!”

“He’s the one doing this to us, Noctis.”

“... W… what?”

Cor shook his head. “I should have told you earlier. I should have… Should’ve done a lot of things…” His hands slid down the front of Noctis’s shoulders and a few tears welled in his eyes. He had so many regrets, and he was dying because of it. He should have killed Regis so long ago, royalty and duties be damned. “W- We took you from your father, Noctis. We haven’t been camping. We’ve been running.” Noctis stared at him with wide eyes, eyes that looked so much like… Aulea… What would she think if she saw him right now? Practically dying by her husband’s hand, unable to protect her boy? “We couldn’t keep you there, with the way he kept hurting you. But, promise me. Promise me you’ll stay far away from him. Promise that you’ll never even be in the same  _ room  _ as him, for as long as you live!”

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes. Cor shook him slightly, delirious from the pain that had moved from his chest to his whole body.  _ “Promise me!” _ Noctis whimpered and leaned back a little, then nodded quickly.

“I promise, I promise!” Cor nodded and weakly patted his shoulders. His hands fell from the young boy’s shoulders. He wobbled, threatening to fall back. “Now go,” he whispered. “Go. Find someone who will hide you. And protect you. And love you.” He fell onto his back and stared up at the tent ceiling. He heard Noctis sob before he turned and sprinted out of the tent. A few tears of his own dripped down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. A wave of agony blinded him from his senses, and when it slowly faded away, he felt something on his hand. He peeled his eyes open and looked over. Nyx’s hand laid over his, clutching it weakly. Cor stared before he shut his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. He turned his hand and grabbed Nyx’s, threading their fingers together.

At least he’d get to die with a friend.

Noctis ignored how the sharp needles of the forest’s underbrush cut into his small legs as he ran as fast as he could. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged himself tight, trying to press on. He had to find help. He didn’t want Uncle Cor and Nyx to, to…! He shook his head and ran faster, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. He tried not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t strong like Cor, or Nyx, who never cried when things went wrong. He rubbed at his eyes roughly, and that's when he ran into that tree. He cried out as he fell back onto the forest floor, his hands flying up to his face. When he pulled them back, they were covered in blood. His nose was bleeding. His breathing became erratic as he stared at the red drops, watched as they fell onto the floor. He was reminded of when Nyx vomited up blood for the first time, all over Uncle Cor’s back as he had him slung over his shoulder at that point. Another sob bubbled up from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t help them. He couldn’t even help himself!

**_Little king!_ **

Noctis’s head snapped up at the voice. It was soft and light, like squeaks. He felt a soothing warmth over his face as red sparks brushed against his skin, and he gasped as something white and fluffy bounced out from the underbrush. He knew— he knew this creature! The ruby horn gave it away! It was a Carbuncle! Nyx had carved him a little figurine! It was back home, in the castle…

**_Don’t cry, little king! There’s no time!_ **

Noctis touched his face. He didn’t feel any blood anymore, and his nose didn’t hurt. Had the creature healed him?

**_You need to get back up! I can take you to people who will help the Immortal and the Hero!_ **

The creature bit on the end of Noctis’s sleeve and tugged on it. Noctis stumbled to his feet, wiping at his face roughly. It was wet from leftover blood and tears, but he tried not to think about that. “I— I can’t go to my father, Uncle Cor, he said—!”

**_Oh trust me, little king, these men are nothing like your father! Come on! I’ll protect you!_ **

Noctis’s chest felt warm at the promise. One day, he decided, he would be powerful enough so that he could protect other people. But for now, he needed to help his Uncle and Nyx! He followed after the Carbuncle as it began to sprint through the underbrush of the forest, much like Noctis had been doing earlier. He liked running, he decided. It kept him from panicking. All he had to do was put one step in front of the other. Left foot, right foot, left— Wait, where was the Carbuncle—?

He ran into a leg. He fell back but was stopped by a strong hand clasping his shoulder. He looked up and his heart dropped. A tall figure stood before him, covered from head to toe in armor that he recognized too well. Noctis knew only because of the hours he had spent in tutoring sessions, learning about the enemy from the simple foot soldier to the very Emperor himself. So of course, _of course_ he had learned about General Glauca. But as he watched, frozen and pale with fright, the General reached up and removed his terrifying helmet to reveal…

_ “Captain Drautos!” _

“Noctis?!”

It didn’t matter that Captain Drautos was wearing the enemy’s armor, or that they were surrounded by soldiers dressed to the nines in Niflheim armor. 

“Captain Drautos, you have to help me!” Noctis grabbed his hand and tugged on it. “Uncle Cor, and Nyx— they’re sick! Father’s made them sick! Nyx is coughing up blood, Uncle Cor can’t stand, and, and—”

“Noctis, calm down.” The Captain knelt and grabbed his shoulders. “Nyx and Cor are with you?” Noctis nodded quickly and grabbed his hand again, tugging on it.

“They need your help! Please!  _ Please!  _ But you can’t take us back to father, because, because I promised Uncle Cor! Because father hurts me!”

Captain Drautos stared at him before he stood up and let Noctis begin to tug him. The soldiers looked at each other but they followed without a word, soon breaking into a sprint when Noctis did. Noctis wondered if they’d be able to find the camp, but then he saw flashes of white in the forestry around them. He brightened. His friend hadn’t left them!

They burst into the clearing and Noctis pointed frantically to the tent. “They’re in there!” He stepped forward. “They’re in there!” Captain Drautos gently pushed him back.

“Noctis, stay here, okay?” Noctis nodded, chewing his bottom lip as he watched Captain Drautos cross the clearing, to the tent. He looked up at the soldiers he had been left with and found that most of them were looking back. He suddenly felt very shy. He gave a little wave, and one of the ones closest to him returned it.

When Cor felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he was sure he was dead and his father was greeting him at the gates. But when he felt another shock of agony, he realized he was still alive. Who was touching him, then? He forced his eyes open, his eyelashes stuck together from tears, and looked up. His vision was dark and blurry, and he could only see shapes and colors. Someone was leaning over him. He furrowed his eyebrows. Had some hunter found them? Noctis couldn’t have gotten help that quickly… He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, willing for them to work. When that didn’t work, he forced them to. Slowly but surely, he could make a face on the person in front of him. But what he found wasn’t very nice.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. But the shape didn’t change in front of him. Fuck him. Titus Drautos was leaning over him.

“Hello, Commander. Looks like you’ve gotten yourself in quite the situation.”

Cor spat blood up into his face, then his eyes rolled back and he fell into darkness once more.


	4. Titus

Noctis felt small in the waiting room. As he looked at all of the white and silver, he wondered if Niflheim had always followed a theme similar to the cold winter outside. It was a stark difference from the Lucis black and grey theme. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He was sure he should feel worried about being in one of the bases of his father’s enemy, but… Captain Drautos—he wanted Noctis to call him Titus, and Noctis was debating on it since the man’s last name was so hard to say for his young tongue—he had said he was safe here. He didn’t have any reason to not believe him. Nyx had always spoken highly of him, and he said he was Galahd like him. People from Galahd always looked after each other, Nyx had told him that.

So that's why Noctis was positive that Nyx and Uncle Cor would end up okay. It had been a scary trek through the winter. Nyx had been carried by Titus, and a Niflheim soldier had carried Uncle Cor. Noctis had tried to walk, but once they read the snow, he found it difficult to. He had been really cold, too. One of the other soldiers ended up having to carry him. They had wrapped him in Uncle Cor’s jacket and moved as quickly as they could. Uncle Cor and Nyx were still breathing by the time they arrived at the base, but the doctors had seemed very worried when they took them to the back. Noctis wanted to follow, but Titus made him stay back. Noctis had cried and cried, and while Titus looked sad he wasn’t swayed by his tears. He told him that they were in ‘good hands,’ and that they would do everything to save them.

Noctis felt lonely without Uncle Cor and Nyx. He had been around them for so long, camping and fishing, laughing and eating around a warm campfire. He wished they hadn’t gotten sick. He wished that father hadn’t  _ made  _ them sick. He wished his father never hurt him, so they weren’t in this situation. Noctis couldn’t help but feel like this was all his fault. Maybe if he were a better son, his father would be happy. Maybe if his mother hadn’t died while giving birth to him, they could be happy. Maybe…

“I’m back, Noctis.”

Noctis looked up. Titus had stayed with him. He was still in the armor from before, but he kept his helmet off. His kind blue eyes smiled down at Noctis as he walked up to him. He was holding a silver tray and on it were two cups. Steam rose from whatever was inside of them, and Noctis felt some of his sadness be washed away by curiosity as he perked up. Titus smiled as he knelt in front of him and held the tray out to him. “I got us some hot chocolate. You looked like you were cold.” Noctis brightened as he grabbed a cup. Titus was right, he was  _ really  _ cold. Most infirmaries were, but it felt like this entire base was cold. Didn’t they have any heating to combat the snow outside?

“Thank you!” He smiled. Titus chuckled as he set the tray down on a low coffee table that was sat in the middle of the waiting room. There were other chairs, comfortable but cold, and a few plants in the corners. They were plastic, though. Noctis had felt one of the leaves, and it was hard and cold. Like everything else here. There was a water cooler too, but Noctis didn’t like water. What was the point of drinking something that didn’t have a taste? He sipped his hot chocolate and shivered in relief, then looked up as Titus sat beside him with his own cup. “Captain D… Drat… Captain Titus, are Uncle Cor and Nyx okay?” He whispered. He had asked at least five times in the last hour, but he couldn’t help it. He was so worried.

“I’m not sure, little one,” Titus told him, his tone patient and kind regardless of his repeated question. Noctis appreciated that. His tutor got cross with him if he asked too many questions. So did his Father. “I haven’t heard anything from the doctors. But I’m sure we’ll get some news soon.” Noctis pouted as he looked down at his hot chocolate.

“I hope so,” he whispered. “I miss them.”

“I know I’ve already asked, but do you think you could tell me what happened?” Noctis nodded.

“Nyx got really sick. He was in a lot of pain, and Uncle Cor couldn’t do anything. We were moving a lot, more than usual, but… Uncle Cor got sick too. He couldn’t keep going. He tried to set up camp, but he couldn’t even do that! I tried to help, but…”

“Were you camping a lot?” Noctis brightened a bit at the much-needed distraction and he nodded so fast his head was practically a blur.

“It’s been really fun! Uncle Cor finally taught me how to fish!” Titus smiled.

“Did he?”

“Yeah! And Nyx helped! It was really fun! I’ve caught four fish so far! I can't wait to get more!” Titus smiled a bit wider. “Can you fish, Titus? Nyx said that all Galahds can!”

“I can. But it's been a while.” Titus sipped from his cup. “So, Cor told you to run, right?”

“Yeah. I wanted to get help, but I got lost in the forest. I ran into a tree and hurt my nose…” Noctis reached up and touched his little nose, crinkling it after. “But then a Carbuncle came and healed me!” Titus stopped mid-sip of his hot chocolate. “And he said that he could take me to people who could help! So he brought me to you!” He beamed up at Titus.

“A Carbuncle?”

“Yeah! You know, with the red horn? Nyx made me a carving of one, but… It's back home.” Noctis pouted. Titus wordlessly reached into a pocket in his armor before he held something out to him. Noctis looked before his eyes widened and he gasped. “How did you get it?!” He quickly grabbed the little Carbuncle statue out of Titus’s hand. He checked the bottom, and sure enough, it was his. Nyx had carved ‘To: Little Star’ on the bottom. He had given it to him on his seventh birthday, the first birthday that Nyx had with him. It had only been a couple of months after he became his guard. It was one of Noctis’s most treasured trinkets. He had made it for him because Noctis had always been plagued by nightmares, ever since he was young. He told him that the Carbuncle was a Galahd deity and that he protected people in their dreams. Noctis hadn’t been so sure it would work, but ever since he had slept with it on his bedside, he rarely had nightmares!

“I grabbed it the last time I was at the castle,” Titus told him gently. “I was looking through your room for any clues, and I thought I’d take it just in case I ran into you. Nyx told me you couldn’t sleep without it.”

“Why were you looking through my room?” Titus paused.

“What else have you been doing? While you were camping?” He asked instead. Noctis frowned. He was young, but he wasn’t an idiot. Titus had dodged his question. Why? He shrugged.

“We moved around a lot. We saw a lot of cool things. Once we stopped by a beach, and Nyx taught me how to swim!” Titus quirked an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt him. “Uncle Cor didn’t like it, he felt like I wasn’t ready, but I was! It was super fun! I like swimming.”

“Do you know why Cor and Nyx took you camping?” Noctis paused. He looked down at his cup. He took a small sip out of it, but it was already starting to grow cold from the air around them.

“Uncle Cor said they took me camping because they didn’t want me to be around Father anymore,” he whispered. He ran his thumb over the ears on the figurine. He did that a lot, and the worn wood was evidence of that.

“Why?”

“Because he hurts me.”

Titus nodded. He thought about pressing the Prince a bit harder, but he had worked with enough children to know when to stop. Noctis was beginning to draw back from the conversation and put some walls up. He was too young to have walls, Titus felt. He looked over him. He didn’t look hurt, or sick. Hell, he didn’t even look skinny. If Titus had to guess, he’d say he probably weighed more then he did at the castle. His skin wasn’t so pale, either. Being out in the sun had certainly helped him. He still had Cor’s jacket, and it was sitting on his shoulders. Titus had let him keep it in hopes that it would keep him warm. Under it, he wore a dark blue shirt, long-sleeved, and gray jeans. They had some grass stains from the forest, and there were a few cuts and tears in the fabric from where he had fallen. His sneakers were dirty and beat up too, but not so much that Titus felt like they were due to be replaced. His eyes caught on his wrist and he paused.

“What's that?” He asked as he pointed. Noctis looked down at his arm. Wrapped around his wrist was a bracelet. Uncle Cor had said it was made of hemp. It was a bright yellow, and tied into it on the top was a green orb. Noctis’s grin came back as he looked at it.

“My friend gave me this!” He looked up at Titus. “Her name was Cindy! We stayed at her grandpa’s place! Mr. Cid, I think! He’s a friend of Cor’s!” He looked back down at the bracelet and, after putting his cup in between his legs, ran his fingers over the fabric. “She made it for my birthday. She didn’t give it to me herself, though. She gave it to Uncle Cor so he could give it to me on my birthday! He told me that she made herself one too, it's black and has a blue orb! She told him that she picked the colors to match our hair and eyes!” He looked up at Titus. “She said she used a special kind of marble; if we’re near each other, it’ll glow! The closer we are, the brighter it’ll be!”

“How thoughtful,” Titus smiled. “It sounds like you two were close.”

“We’re best friends! I told her so, and she agreed!” Titus chuckled and ruffled Noctis’s hair. Noctis squeaked and then whined, quickly trying to flatten the strands down.

“You’re too adorable, young Prince.”

“General Glauca?”

Titus looked up before he stood. Noctis peered around his leg to see a nurse standing in the doorway, holding a clipboard. He quickly chugged down the rest of his lukewarm cocoa before he stood up and latched onto Titus’s armored leg, ignoring the chill of the metal. “Yes?” Titus asked. The nurse glanced at Noctis before she cleared her throat and lifted her clipboard a bit higher.

“Sir Leonis and Sir Ulfric are in stable condition.”

“Does that mean they’ll be okay?!” Noctis rushed, then quickly blushed as he realized he had spoken out of turn. His father always said he should be seen, but not heard. Not unless someone spoke to him. But the nurse didn’t scold him or even roll her eyes at him, she only smiled, abid a bit sadly.

“We’re not sure, your Highness. While they’re in a stable condition, we can’t get them to wake up.” Noctis’s face fell. “They’re in a coma, I’m afraid that being cut off from King Regis’s magic was too draining. We can’t seem to restore their energy, no matter what we try.” She sighed and wrote something on her chart. “I’m afraid all we can do is wait and hope for the best, and probably pray to a few Astrals while we’re at it.” Titus’s shoulders sagged. While she didn’t say it outright because of Noctis being there, he knew what she meant. There was such a little chance of them coming out of this alive that the chance might as well not have existed. He wondered if he could get the Oracle out here in time. Could she do something?

“Can I see them?”

Titus and the nurse looked down at Noctis. He shifted, gripping the Carbuncle figurine in his hands. “Please?” The nurse shifted before she looked at Titus. Titus raised an eyebrow and she made a vague gesture.

“Well, I don’t see how that could hurt,” he said, more to himself. He looked at Noctis. “As long as you promise not to touch anything, okay?” Noctis nodded, a serious look on his young face.

“I promise!” Titus smiled and the nurse nodded.

“Follow me then, please.” She turned and began to walk down the hallway. Noctis and Titus followed after her, and after a couple of steps, Noctis reached up and grabbed onto Titus’s hand. Titus looked down at him in surprise, before he smiled and made sure not to cut him with the talons on his hand.

Nyx and Cor had been put in the same crisp and clean room. The machines around them hummed as they kept them alive. They were hooked up in many places, and they both had an IV stuck in their arms and tubes up their nostrils. Noctis couldn’t help but shiver at all of it. The nurse left them after checking Cor and Nyx’s vitals, giving them privacy. But it proved to not be enough for Noctis as, after staring at Nyx and Cor for a few long moments, he turned to Titus and shyly asked if he could leave the room for a bit. Titus wasn’t sure, but he knew Noctis wasn’t a bad kid. He had promised not to touch anything, so he was sure he wouldn’t. So he gave the kid a soft pat on the head, then turned and left the room. He took great care to make sure the heavy door didn’t slam shut behind him. Once Noctis was alone, he looked at the two men that had taken him from his home and had cared for him for the past month. Slowly, he walked up between their beds. He clutched the figurine to his chest. He looked at Cor.

“I learned about comas from my tutor,” he whispered. “And… it's like a really long sleep, right? And people dream when they’re asleep!” He looked down at the figurine in his hands before he carefully put it on the nightstand between the two beds. He made sure not to jostle the tray of equipment that was sitting on it. “And, Uncle Nyx,” he looked at the ex-Glaive, “you told me that the Carbuncle protects people in their dreams. So… You can have my figurine! He can protect you! And you, Uncle Cor!” He looked back at Cor. He felt his eyes burning but he refused to cry, even when his bottom lip began to tremble. He rubbed at them roughly before he looked at Nyx again. “Do— Do you remember what you told me, Uncle Nyx?” He reached out and touched his hand. He was as cold as ice, even with all of the blankets lying over him.

“You told me I was King in my dreams… You guys… You can be Kings too.”

“Are you alright?” Titus asked Noctis quietly. The kid’s eyes were bloodshot, and he was quiet. He nodded before he rubbed at his eyes.

“‘m tired,” he muttered. He took Titus’s hand again.

“I certainly don’t blame you. It's been a very busy day. Why don’t we get you a room, so you can sleep?” Noctis nodded. He shifted closer to Titus, eyelids heavy and his heart sad.

“Okay…” He looked back at the door to Nyx’s and Cor’s room and decided to do what the nurse said. Hope and pray.


End file.
